1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a shelf for use in a storage rack and, in particular, to a shelf storage system for pails having tapered sidewalls.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Liquid materials such a inks, paints and the like are commonly contained in five gallon pails having tapered sidewalls, with bottoms of lesser diameters than the tops. In printing establishments, these pails are used for the many grades and colors of printing inks. Storage shelves and racks have been provided for these pails, however, heretofore there has been no storage system specifically designed for these pails. Instead, the pails are commonly placed on shelves of storage racks which do not provide any orderly arrangement of the pails, usually resulting in a very random or haphazard alignment of the pails on the storage racks.
The typical storage rack which is used has upright ends with longitudinal side bars located at each shelf level. These side bars have shelf supports to support the ends of the shelves which are laid transversely across the assembly with their ends resting on the longitudinal rails. As the shelves which have been used heretofore have entirely flat top surfaces, there has been no guidance for alignment of the pails into orderly rows or other arrangements.